neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
Delta Squad
Not to be confused with Delta Force. Delta Squad is the designation of a group of fictional specialized clones, in George Lucas's science fiction saga Star Wars. They first appeared in the video game Star Wars: Republic Commando and later were seen in the novel Triple Zero. The game introduces the squad as highly trained clone troopers of the Clone Army. The group consists of four enhanced clones who, like all members of the clone army, are clones of bounty hunter Jango Fett. Each member has a distinct personality, regardless of their identical DNA, which allows for specialization amongst the group. Each clone is designated 'Republic Commando' followed by a serial number (RC-****), and are often called by their last two digits. Members *RC-1138 (known as Boss or 38) is the leader of Delta Squad. He is the undisputed leader of the squad. He has acquired the accent of Jango Fett, despite being trained by Walon Vau. RC-1138 was voiced by Temuera Morrison, who also voiced Jango Fett as well as other clones in the movies and Expanded Universe *RC-1162 (known as Scorch or 62). He was known for his demolitions skills. He is shown having a jocular sense of humor, a fact he speculates on during idle moments of Delta's missions, often providing anecdotes. He received the nickname "Scorch" after an ordnance accident that left him and his trainer without eyebrows for a short time. *RC-1207 (known as Sev or 07) is Delta Squad's hunter and sniper. He was trained by Mandalorian Sergeant Walon Vau. He has a deep and menacing growl of a voice, as well as a grim and sadistic sense of humor, and often jokes with "Scorch" before and during missions; this leads to a unique bond within the squad. At the end of Star Wars: Republic Commando Sev does not make the rendezvous and the squad manages to grab a last transmission from him, in which he says that he is under heavy attack. He is declared Missing In Action ("M.I.A."), though his ultimate fate is uncertain. Sev goes by the last digit in his serial number, RC-1207. *RC-1140 (known as Fixer or 40). He is the hacker and technical expert of Delta Squad. His nickname is "Fixer", although he never refers to himself, or any other clone, by their nickname. Fixer rarely speaks, and his favorite move is to vibroblade an enemy. A complete by-the-book clone, he is more distant than his brothers. Combat Throughout the course of Star Wars: Republic Commando, Delta Squad fights on Geonosis, the RAS Prosecutor, and Kashyyyk. They are inserted covertly on Geonosis in order to assassinate Geonosian chief lieutenant Sun Fac. After this mission is complete, they move on to disable a droid construction facility, and obtain the launch codes for the entire CIS core ship fleet, escaping mere seconds before the ship is destroyed. In the second year of the Clone Wars, the Deltas are tasked with investigating the RAS Prosecutor, a Acclamator-class ship once home to the Deltas, after the Republic lost communications with the ship. When they arrived, they found the ship floating eerily in space. Finding the crew massacred, the Delta Squad has to fight Trandoshan slavers and mercenaries who want to turn the ship over to the CIS. The ship is secured with the help of Republic reinforcments, who destroy a Droid Control Ship laying siege to the Prosecutor. At the end of the war, the Deltas are sent to Kashyyyk to aid the Wookiee resistance against attacking CIS/Trandoshan forces. After destroying a Trandoshan supply depot, the Deltas aid in the defense of Kaichiro, beginning the battle of Kashyyyk. After securing the Citadel, Delta proceeds to destroy a CIS battlecruiser bombarding the city. Each member activates a Heavy AA turret, which together destroy the cruiser. All, except Sev, make it to the rendezvous coordinates. As Delta prepares to rescue Sev, they are ordered away. Devastated over the loss of their brother, they are taken into the air, by a gunship. There they are briefed by Jedi Master Yoda about the upcoming fight, as they see a large number of Republic forces being deployed outside. Merchandise In early 2007 a seven-figure pack was released which contained the members of Delta Squad and three Geonosians. In the upcoming Star Wars Miniatures game from Wizards of the coast, Delta Squad will also be featured in the "Champions of The Force". There are also action figures of all four of them. Early in 2010 Gentle Giant released the Minibusts of all 4 Delta Squad members. In 2011, another 5 figure pack was sold, featuring updated figures of Delta Squad and 1 Geonosian. Appearances *Star Wars: Republic Commando *Star Wars Republic Commando: Triple Zero *Star Wars Republic Commando: True Colors *Star Wars Order 66: A Republic Commando Novel *Star Wars: The Clone Wars See also *Star Wars: Republic Commando *Star Wars Republic Commando: Triple Zero *Star Wars Republic Commando: True Colors External links *Delta Squad at the Wookieepedia *Clone Commando from the Databank Category:Fictional military organizations Category:Fictional special forces personnel Category:Fictional assassins Category:Male characters in video games Category:First-person shooter characters Category:Star Wars characters